penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fall of the Arch-Celestials
Spring would come across the mountains before I dared travel further down the rabbit hole, by asking Thokyl Farwalker more about the truths of these worlds. Atop the muddy paths, I saw Thokyl arms deep in the mud curious I approached him. He turned to me and simply said “So you had once asked about the Arch-Celestials, do you wish to know of their folly?” I was hesitated to nod at him but ultimately my curiosity got the better of me. Thokyl chuckled heartily at me as he pulled his arms out of the mud “So I told you that the Arch-Celestials were created by the gods and nearly as strong as the god who created them. They took notice of the gods new project and they eventual grew restless as this project lacked the success in which they felt the gods should demand. Soon the Arch-Celestials wondered if it was the gods who should be at the top of the power chain. While the heavens (upper planes) were seeing celestials born to serve both the Gods and the Arch-Celestials. As the gods kept their focus on the material plane, the ambitions of the Arch-Celestials grew until it could no longer be contained in their shells.” ''Thokyl'''' grasped the mud from his hands allowing it to fall from his hands back to the mudslide.'' “You see the gods had grown complacent with their Arch-Celestials ignoring that for every step forward the gods took in power, the Arch-Celestials were inching closer. One morning everything would change as the Arch-Celestials would congregate outside of Mount Celestia when the gods had come together. Now not every god would fight against the Arch-Celestials, Tiamat would side with the Arch-Celestials as well as Nuitari whose plotting aligned well with that of the Arch-Celestials as he used his power to temporarily bind both Corellon Larethian and Mystra into essence of magic. As the Arch-Celestials waged war across Mount Celestia, they quickly took the upper hand and it would seem as all was lost until Nuitari’s binding spell would break unleashing a charged Corellon Larethian and Mystra who helped turn the tides of the war. With the Arch-Celestials and the Gods of Betrayal put down, it was none other than Mystra who would look to the Gods and suggest banishing them the the hells (lower planes) so that the energy of these places should twist and corrupt them into their actual forms.” ''Thokyl'''' looked down as the mudslide crashed down over a cliff plummeting to the depths below.'' “Thus the Arch-Celestials would be banished from the heavens (upper plains) to the hells (lower planes). As they wandered through the lower planes it a second large fight would happen as those of law and those of chaos would clash in the first of many fights between the nine dukes of hell and the arch-demons.” I must have had my mouth a gap as the story reached its final moments, because Thokyl would place his hand upon my shoulder. I wondered how these beings of immense power could be the cause of such great joy and such great pain. What if anything all this was leading towards... An excerpt from the book: "The Codex of Heritage" by Luric Orelwa Category:Creation Story Category:The Elder Race Era Category:Lore